There is a need for methods for the production of 2-phenyl-3,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)phthalimidine (also known as N-phenyl phenolphthalein bisphenol (PPPBP) or 3,3-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-phenylisoindolin-1-one)) wherein the as-synthesized product contains reduced amounts of an aminophenol, or no aminophenol.